1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a tool for working on live electrical wires and, in particular, to a tool which can cut, strip, and apply a connector to a live electrical wire without endangering the electrician.
2. The Prior Art
There are many instances when it is necessary for an electrician to work on live electrical wires. For example, when retrofitting ballasts in fluorescent lighting it may be inconvenient and even hazardous to cut off the circuit while work is being done.
The subject tool allows an electrician to cut a live electrical wire, strip the insulation from the severed end of the wire, and secure a protective connector on the exposed wire without ever endangering the electrician by exposing him to the live electrical conductor during any portion of the process.
It is well known in the prior art have an insulated tool which can be used to sever a live electrical wire while protecting the electrician. Some of these tools are fabricated from non-conductive materials with only the cutting blades being made of metal. Others are metal tools having electrical insulating sleeves on the hand grip portions thereof. However, none of these tools is capable of preparing the severed end of the live electrical wire to receive an electrical connector and then to apply an electrical connector to the live electrical wire. This has previously required the use of separate tools for preparing the electrical wire and applying a connector to the prepared end of the electrical wire. The live electrical conductor would be dangerously exposed between the stripping and connector applying steps, the time period while the electrician is changing tools and is operating in close proximity to the exposed live conductor. Also, if the connector is not easily received on the exposed conductor by the prior art tools, there would be a dangerous temptation for the electrician to manually place the connector thereby exposing himself to the live conductor and possible injury.
The present invention is a tool for cutting a live electrical wire and applying a connector thereto in a safe and convenient manner. The subject tool has a housing with a pistol grip and actuating means on a first end and wire preparing and connector application means at the opposite second end. The housing, as well as most of the components, is preferably made of electrical insulating material. The wire preparation portion comprises two parallel adjacent sections each having a wire gripping portion, an anvil and opposing cutter. When actuated, the cutter of one section completely severs the live electrical wire and the cutter of the other section, the sections being slightly spaced apart at this time, severs only the insulation of the live electrical wire. Continued movement of the actuation means causes the two sections to spread apart to remove the cut section of insulation from the electrical conductor and allow access of a connector applicator to the exposed end of the electrical conductor. A connector is fed from a magazine into alignment with the exposed end of the electrical conductor and releasing of the actuating means drives the connector onto the exposed portion of the electrical conductor thereby enclosing it and rendering it safe.